


Being Hod

by pairatime



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Shortly after becoming Hod Ty starts realizing what that means.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Being Hod

**Author's Note:**

> For Smallfandomfest round 27: Summer 2020

“Just how much coffee are you going to have? And you do realize it’s past 3 in the afternoon, you will need to sleep at some point,” Mike asked as he watched Ty pour himself what had to be at least his fourth or fifth cup in the last half hour.

“It’s just so cold in here. I’m trying to get warm before I head out,” Ty answered as continued to drink his coffee.

“Cold? It’s 20 degrees at least,” Mike paused for a moment, “but it does seem a bit colder in here than upstairs,” he agreed.

“This whole month has been to so cold,” Ty complained as he finished off the mug. “Just wish it would feel like summer again,” he added as he looked at the coffee pot and frowned.

“Are you kidding, We’ve been in a near record heat wave since Christmas,” Mike said in surprise, “Would being on the sun make it more summer like for you?” he asked.

“What? It hasn’t been that hot,” Ty counter in shock, “It feels like it’s barely spring,” he added.

“Trust me, it’s been that hot,” Mike paused as he studied his brother, “could this be one of those thing our grandfather was talking about?”

“Grandfather,” asked confused for a moment before shaking his head, “You mean Olaf, right. What did he say,” Ty paused as he tried to remember the family oracles words.

“Something about having winter,” Mike said as he to tried to recall.

“I’ll always carry winter with me,” Ty stated firmly as he looked at Mike, “that’s what he said. I will always carry winter with me,” he frowned, “ but he fucked off to surf before he could explain what that’s supposed to mean,” he added in frustration.

“Yeah, one of his more annoying qualities’ but we can figure it out. I mean maybe it always feel like winter to you? Would explain being cold during a heat wave,” Mike suggested.

Letting out a sigh Ty let the mug drop into the sink as he frowned at the coffee pot, “I hadn’t really felt warm since that day,” he whispered to himself.

“Not a bad way to deal with this heat,” Mike joked with a smile, which fell slowly from his lips as Ty glared at his, “would you rather deal with the heat?” he asked.

“Yes, I’d rather have to deal with the heat,” Ty shot back as he marched passed Mike and out the door into the yard and stared up at the afternoon sun and all the glared at it, “what do you feel right now,” he demanded to know.

“Like I’m going to melt if we keep standing here. Can we get back in the shade,” Mike stated as he shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched his brother.

“I feel nothing. I still feel damn cold,” Ty’s yelled as he started stomping in a circle, “Outside no shade, middle of summer, in afternoon. I should be worried about heat stroke, not hypothermia but that’s what I feel like I more in danger from,” he continued becoming angrier and more in enraged with every word.

“Ty, I think you need to calm down, now,” Mike ordered bluntly as he started shivering as looking at the frost covering their, and their neighbors, yard.

“Why, why should I calm down, I’m pissed about this whole mess and don’t tell me you’ve never gotten mad over this god crap,” Ty countered as he glared at his brother.

“When I get mad I don’t do this,” Mike started as he grabbed the stems of one of the plants that sat in the front of their home and broke it off.

Ty stared at it as it snapped like glass, white and brittle, “it’s frozen,” he said stunned.

“And that’s not the only thing getting cold, or haven’t you noticed our breathe, the grass, anything,” Mike yelled quietly as he stared at Ty, “get yourself under control.”

Looking around at the frost covered lawn, the icy walk way, the frozen plants, even their breathe. Slake jawed Ty looked back at Mike, “how, I didn’t mean to,” he said as he felt like the floor was dropping about from under him.

“You got pissed that what happened. You need to learn how to control Hod. This can not happen or people will notice,” Mike made clear as he looked up and down the street, see who if anyone saw. “Let’s get back inside,” he added.

“No, I need, I’m going for a run,” Ty said as he started backing away slowly.

“We need to deal about this Ty,” Mike said as he frowned.

“After my date tonight, but right now I, I need to be alone,” TY said as he started running, not really caring where he was going, just away.

***

“You’re back earlier than I expected,” Mike said as he checked his watch, just passed seven, “you’re date didn’t go well or did you wake up and realize that we really do need to talk,” he asked sarcastically.

Letting out a slow breathe Ty let his jacket drop to the floor as he turned toward Mike with a glare, “after this afternoon you’d think you wouldn’t try goading me,” he said bluntly.

Taking a moment to look Ty over Mike spoke a bit more evenly, “what happened Ty?”

Coming to the sofa Ty all but collapsed into the cushions and himself as he pulled his legs up, “I can’t control it Mike,” he said simply.

“What happened, I really need to know. Did you-is everyone okay,” Mike asked very carefully as he moved closer and sat next to his brother.

“Maia’s fine, she was just very, very cold for a while,” Ty stated as he stared straight ahead.

“What got you mad during your date?” Mike asked unsure.

“I wasn’t mad. I like Maia. It’s just we were kissing and more,” Ty started to explain.

“Really, after only four dates,” Mike interrupted with a smile.

“Better than Anders,” Ty countered and returned the smile as he looked at his brother before letting the smile fade, “We were in the park after dinner for a walk. Couple minutes in she asked if it was cold so I gave her my coat but we both wanted to keep going until,” Ty let out a sigh, “her teeth were chattering and she,” he shook his head, “she was shivering. But I wasn’t mad, I was just into her, really into her but Hod was freezing her Mike.”

“Okay, that’s unexpected but we can work on this, help you control it. Turn it off,” Mike said.

“Like you can? Can you lose even if you wait to?” Ty asked, “that’s what I through,” he added when Mike said nothing and looked away. “I can’t get mad or I freeze everything. I can’t even make out with a women I care about without giving her the chills. I can’t feel warmth. I’m cursed. Hod cursed me,” Ty declared.

“We’ve find a way. And when Olaf gets back, maybe-“ Mike started suggesting.

“Olaf? He won’t be able to,” Ty paused to take a breathe as he stood, “this is who I am now. I’m Hod I’m just going to have to get used to it,” he said matter of factly as he slowly walked away and headed toward the stairs, ignoring Mike’s calls to return.


End file.
